


特殊教育

by Pray0224



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Super Junior - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pray0224/pseuds/Pray0224
Summary: 这是你们想看的“赫宰~”





	特殊教育

“赫宰~”  
“赫宰~”

完了完了，又开始了。

李赫宰头疼地扶额，手下动作倒利落不减，飞快地收拾着刚刚被李东海扔了一桌子的乱七八糟。

自从上次演唱会开始，李东海就好像摁开了一个特殊按钮，有事没事就“赫宰~”“赫宰~”地叫，在家里也是，今天的节目上也丝毫不收敛，害得他直接唱着歌就笑场了。

这不行，小孩儿太皮得揍，可李赫宰舍不得打虎，而且貌似也打不过……他摸摸下巴，眼神一转心思就飞到了别的地方。既然打不得，换个别的法子鞭策熊孩子总行。

李赫宰扭头，冲着那个蜷在沙发上不住“赫宰~”的人微微挑了下额角，状似沉着脸威胁：“我刚刚是不是跟你说过不让你再这样了？移动嘿，不听话是要受教育的。”

李东海才不怕他，这几年李赫宰脾气越发的好，就连对着他甩脸色都再也没见过，眼下他抬眼一瞥，就满不在意地继续揪着李赫宰刚换下来的打歌服上的飘带玩儿，还挑衅地冲他吐吐舌头，收紧了嗓子装作吸完氦气的尖细声音又喊了一声“赫宰~”

你可别怪我没提醒你。李赫宰不动声色地往门边靠了过去，手腕一转，“咔哒”一声落了锁。

李东海这才后知后觉的察觉到危机感，“唰”一下从沙发上站起来，看着不断逼近眼底墨色翻涌的李赫宰结结巴巴地说：“赫，赫宰，这可是待机室。”

“待机室怎么了？教育孩子不分场合。”

这下李东海才真正意识到男朋友是要跟他来真的了，背后汗毛瞬间乍立，脚底抹油就想溜。

“宝贝儿，光点火不灭火可太不负责任了。”李赫宰伸手一拎，提溜着李东海的后颈就把他揉在了怀里，掐着人的腰就劈头盖脸地吻了下去。

津液交换的感觉太过了，李东海很快就软了身子，靠李赫宰双臂支撑着才不至于滑落下去，他被动的承受李赫宰狂风骤雨般的掠夺，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角黏糊了一脖子。

被亲的七荤八素的李东海连自己什么时候已经被压在沙发上了都不知道，整个上衣失踪，下面的裤子拉链也被解开了。李赫宰稍微松开他的唇，好让快喘不上来气的小孩儿缓一缓，手下已经不知不觉攀附着腰线探了上去，最后堪堪停在肌肉丰实的胸膛前，有一下没一下地摩擦那两点茱萸。

“我们好久没做了”，李赫宰舔舐着李东海的齿关，轻声叹了一句。

这次回归的日程着实太紧，两人每天不是录影棚就是练习室，连饭都顾不上好好吃，回了家倒头就睡，哪里有闲情逸致想这档子事。所以李东海半推半就随他去了，抱着李赫宰线条紧实的后背不住地喘，反正本来也是自己作死，非要一声声地撩拨他。

“赫宰……”李东海费力地仰着头跟李赫宰交换口水，替他把皮带抽开，手下一个用力两人的姿势就掉了个儿，李赫宰没防备直接被他推得往后一趔，瞬间变成了他在下，李东海跨坐在他腰腹间。

“海海这么热情，想要了是不是？”李赫宰手下煽风点火，捏着李东海的乳尖打转研磨，时不时地用力揪一下，刺激的那里充血涨得通红，挺立在空气中艳丽异常，嘴上还停不住地调笑。

“嗯，想要你。”李东海脸都红成了煮熟的虾子，说出来的话倒直白裸露，十成十的动听。他配合着抬起腰方便李赫宰手指在他身后的探索，头一低直接含住了男人硕大的头部。

李赫宰难以抑制地泄出一声低喘，握住李东海一侧臀肉的手指不由自主地多了点力道，激得两个人皆是一颤。温热口腔的触感好似天堂般美妙，性器顶端都兴奋地分泌出了黏液。

李赫宰一边感受着李东海的舌头在他下身讨好地舔弄，一边顺着臀缝向下摸索，穴口因为好久没承受欢爱而显得有些干涩，但身体记忆却让它条件反射地开始收缩，连带着屁股肉都一抖一抖的。

男人完全勃起后的阴茎李东海就有些吃不消了，他强忍着干呕的不适尽力给李赫宰深喉，口活儿李赫宰很少让他做，今日也没伸手阻拦，显然他们都知道如果不先射一次，李东海怕是要昏迷着被他抱回去。

李东海卖力地吞吐着李赫宰的灼热，两只手也不闲着照顾两侧的囊袋，又一次喉口剧烈收缩时，李赫宰“嘶”了一声飞快地扯着李东海向后撤开，阴茎抖动了几下喷出一大股浊液，喷溅在李东海的胸前，再晚一秒就要全射在他脸上。

“赫宰……”李东海乖顺地舔掉嘴角刚刚不小心沾上的一丝白浊，又哑着嗓子喊了一边，他的后穴已经剧烈的开合，饥渴的咬住了男人的指尖，迫切希望有什么更激烈的东西把他贯穿。

“想要你……”

李赫宰低低暗骂了一声，随手抹了一把他射出来的那些东西重新塞进李东海的禁地，面上表情有些急躁，手底下却还是耐心地给人扩张。待机室哪里有润滑液这种东西，他实在害怕李东海会痛，再次勃起的性器已经充血变成了紫红色，依然坚持着先给李东海做准备工作。

“宝贝儿，我们还是不做了吧，”李赫宰勉强送进去了一个头部就举步维艰，精液的润滑效果实在算不上好，两人的额头都渗出了一层薄汗，“我怕你受伤。”

李东海抽着气适应男人的开拓，心底咒骂了千百遍，怎么会有男人箭在弦上了还能临时收回去的，他摆摆腰，凑上去缠着李赫宰索吻，呼着气音说：“进来，没事的。”

李赫宰不住地上下婆娑着李东海的后背，转而跟他十指相扣，试图减轻他身体被异物入侵的不适感，但依然不敢动作幅度太大。

李东海不耐烦地一抬眼，泄愤似的咬住了李赫宰的下唇，趁男人受痛闷哼一声时猛地一沉腰部，结结实实地坐了下去。

两人本就是骑乘的姿势，这一下直接坐到了底，让李东海本来勃起的阴茎几乎是瞬间就疲软了下去。

“痛吗，海海？”李赫宰被他吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地就要掐着李东海的肩把他提起来。

太深了……这是李东海唯一的感受，李赫宰的性器好像进到了一个不敢想象的深度，似乎顶到了他的胃，他抱着男人的腰皱着眉适应了一会，才尝试着轻轻耸动腰肢收缩后穴吞吐李赫宰的灼热。

这段日子着实太辛苦了，眼下负距离缠绵的感觉实在太好，让他即使还有些痛也不舍得放手。

“你动一动啊，赫宰……”幸好多次的欢爱让他的身体很快就快感大过了疼痛，沙发实在太软，李东海感觉自己的后穴好像怎么吃也吃不到底，整个人软倒在李赫宰肩头，禁不住小声呢喃。

李赫宰顾忌着李东海的身体一直没敢乱动，眼下听见人发话才伸出手摸了摸他们结合的地方，确认小孩儿真的没受伤才压抑着低吼了一声开始向上顶弄。

没挺弄几下李赫宰就发现了真皮沙发实在是让他不好着力，于是双手搂着李东海的腰就着插入的姿势直接把人抵在了墙上，这才大开大合地操弄了起来。

几步之外就是上了锁的待机室的门，李东海被他死命地脔弄刺激地眼泪稀稀拉拉淌了满脸，整个人的着力点都只在李赫宰的身上，脚趾都不受控的蜷缩着控诉这过载的快感，仅剩的最后一丝理智让他死死地咬住自己的唇，生怕下一秒就尖叫出来。

“赫宰，赫宰……我不行了，呜，慢一点……”

李东海破碎着声音求饶，李赫宰还记着他刚刚不要命吞吃的账，装作充耳不闻的样子每一下都精准无比地直击花心，察觉到李东海后穴不同于承受时的状态疯狂紧缩时探了一只手下去锁住了李东海的前端。

这下李东海彻底憋不住，大声哭叫着挣扎，李赫宰“啧”了一声，低下头堵住了李东海的唇，让他生生把尖叫咽回了肚子里，断断续续地呻吟。

“海海不听话，该罚。你知道你现在该说什么的……”李赫宰身下猛烈的撞击，每一下都激得李东海浑身哆嗦，瞳孔涣散没有焦点，低声在他身边诱哄。

“哥哥……求，求你……”

李赫宰听到了自己想听的话，十分满意地把李东海又往身上掂了掂，前端又一次找到了小孩儿的前列腺，李东海彻底失神，口水都不受控制的淌了下来。

“忍一会宝贝儿，我们一起，你受不住第二次的。”

李赫宰带着他一步一操弄，辗转战场把他压在桌子边，加快速度大力抽插了几下，松开了一只卡在李东海阴茎顶端小孔的虎口，抽了张卫生纸包在手里，同时后撤自己的性器，想要从李东海身体里退出来。

“不要……进来，射进来……”李东海察觉到了男人的意图，身体突然哆嗦了一下，拼命收紧后穴挽留李赫宰的灼热。

“你知道你在说这么吗李东海？”李赫宰强行压制住射精的欲望，小孩儿咬得太紧了，他就快忍不住了。

李东海眼尾红成一片，努力睁开找不到焦距的双眼，双臂绕上李赫宰的脖颈，流着眼泪颤声道：“赫宰，射给我。”

李赫宰倒吸一口气，发了狠地按着李东海的后颈，克制自己在他脖子上留下印记的欲望，重新冲撞进去，片刻后一股温凉的液体填满了李东海的内里。

情事后李东海整整缓了快一个小时才回过神来，李赫宰收拾完一地的狼藉，毁尸灭迹后给昌洙打了个电话，告诉他不用等了，车留下他自己带李东海回去。

李东海身上盖着李赫宰的外套一动都不想动，从发丝到手指都懒洋洋的透露着情欲后的慵懒，李赫宰抚摸着他被汗水浸透的发梢，心下软成一片。

“还敢不敢天天叫‘赫宰~’了？”

李东海扫他一眼，眨了眨眼从善如流：“赫宰~”

李赫宰无奈地叹了口气，拦腰把人带起来，半搂半抱的环着李东海往地下停车场走。心想刚刚没给他清理干净，还留在内里的他的东西也不用弄了，干脆回家继续进行特殊教育。


End file.
